1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking and baking utensils. More particularly, the present invention relates to rolling pins and to a cold rolling pin system.
2. The Prior Art
If dough is not kept chilled enough when it is being rolled out, it has a tendency to stick to the rolling pin because it gets too soft. As a result, the dough can tear, pastry is difficult to work with and does not always turn out well.
Various solutions have been proposed to alleviate this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 159,643 to Cavalier discloses a hollow rolling pin formed from glass that may be filled with hot or cold water to increase or decrease the temperature of the dough being rolled.
U.S. Pat. No. 220,702 to Cromer discloses a hollow rolling pin formed from glass and having thicker walls at the end portions. The hollow rolling pin may be filled with ice or cold water to decrease the temperature of the dough being rolled or with hot water to increase the temperature of the dough being rolled.
U.S. Pat. No. 857,308 to Sanford also discloses a hollow rolling pin formed from glass that may be filled with ice water to decrease the temperature of the dough being rolled.
U.S. Pat. No. 950,775 to Vick also discloses a hollow rolling pin formed from glass that may be filled with ice to decrease the temperature of the dough being rolled.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,325,260 to Morris discloses a hollow rolling pin formed from glass that may be filled with a cool liquid to decrease the temperature of the dough being rolled.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,729 to Offutt discloses a hollow rolling pin formed from glass that may be filled with water and placed into a freezer to form ice to decrease the temperature of the dough being rolled. An air trap is provided to prevent the expansion of the ice from damaging the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,428 to Neal discloses a rolling pin having a plastic tube affixed to the outside surface to prevent dough from sticking to it while in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,532 to Stair discloses a rolling pin having a flour-containing cavity so that flour may be dispensed onto the dough from time to time.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,524 to Osborn discloses a hollow rolling pi formed from a material such as aluminum that may be filled with ice, dry ice, cold water, or both ice and water to decrease the temperature of the dough being rolled. The patent discloses placing the rolling pin in a refrigerator to cool it down.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,338 to Sauey discloses a freezable gel sealed inside a hollow rolling pin formed from polyethylene to decrease the temperature of the dough being rolled. The gel is sealed inside the rolling pin for long periods of time.
United States Patent Publication No. US 2005/0176565 A1 by Dua et al. discloses a rolling pin having a layer of silicone material at the surface to prevent the dough being rolled from sticking to the rolling pin.